Heated Mirage
by TinkerLi
Summary: Ron defends Hermione after McLaggen doesn't understand "No". The two get into a heated interaction.


**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own!**

A/N: This was written for the 2017 Romione QuickieFest on Tumblr.

**Heated Mirage**

The Slug Club party was over, leaving Hermione exhausted and regretting her choice of a date once more. She rounded the corner to find none other than Cormac stood in her way to the entrance of Gryffindor tower. She attempted to avoid him but he quickly snatched her wrist and forced her to him.

"Let go, McLaggen!" she snarled.

His smirk of a response was more than enough to make her blood boil. However, before she could retort or retaliate in any fashion, a familiar wand appeared beside her face. The tip was pointed directly towards her horrid captor.

"I believe she said let her go," a voice growled.

She would know that voice anywhere and could spot the telltale scars winding around his freckled arm. McLaggen released her with a sneer and stalked away.

"Filthy git, how dare he?" the voice spat.

She turned slowly, confused by his sudden act of care and compassion.

"Why him?" he asked, his face still red with fury.

Hermione whirled around, ignoring her own brain telling her to ignore the question. "Excuse me?"

"Forget it!" he snarled, turning on his heel to go down the corridor.

Shrieking in frustration, the witch followed him. The ginger attempted to dodge her around corner with his longer strides, but she was fit and able to keep up. Agitated, he slipped into an abandoned classroom, but before he could cast the locking charm, she joined him.

"BLOODY HELL, WOMAN!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Ronald Weasley!" she shrieked. "I have done nothing to deserve the treatment you so gracelessly threw at me the past few weeks."

Ron approached her, flush against her chest. "You knew he was a lousy git that would take advantage of the situation, Hermione. Not your brightest choice, you might say!" he retorted.

Hermione screamed out, and shoved Ron back. "At least he didn't break our date! No, that's reserved for the Great Won-Won!"

"Oh, that's rich!" he scoffed.

The witch felt her lip tremble and darted for the door. But his longer legs and arms stopped her, twisting her around to face him, essentially pinning her to the door.

Her once sleek curls were wild with magic, something he secretly loved. Her face was flushed and her chocolate eyes sparked with unshed tears. She was everything the bubbly blonde wasn't…what he really wanted, yet couldn't have. Before his conscience caught up, he kissed her.

The moment his lips met her own, she felt like the world ceased to exist. Fireworks exploded in her brain and the butterflies in her stomach were alive once more. She met his passion with every bit of her own, nipping his bottom lip, allowing him entrance for the battle to continue. His tongue darted in, causing her to moan. She allowed him to suckle lightly on her tongue, as his fingers dug into her curls and hip.

Forgetting propriety and chastity, Hermione hiked her leg around his waist allowing him access to his heart's desire. The snogging became more frantic and heated as she felt his hardened member at her core. She was sure her knickers were drenched with desire.

"Yes…please," she urged him.

With a quick nod, he slid his hand under her dress and teased her above the soaked cloth.

His eyes filled with desire, "Mione…" he moaned.

Without a second thought, he slid the material to the side and pressed a firm finger to her clit and the other searched for her core. Quickly, he broke the kiss, staring at her intently. She nodded, then drew him back once more.

His digit dove in hungrily, pumping into the sweet juices that were Hermione Granger. Once he was sure she was prepared, he added two more, pumping into and arching to find the spot to send her over the edge. Her moans and whimpers muffled by his lips matched his every fantasy. Moments later, she came in his hand with shattered cry.

Echoes down the hall allowed reality to suddenly crash upon the two.

"Won-Won! Where are you? Oh Won- Won!"

Ron cringed and groaned, as Hermione quickly righted her dress and rushed out the other side without a word.


End file.
